amigos
by Mattgabumontai
Summary: los hijos de algunos personajes tienen aventuras y peleas
1. Chapter 1

Personajes

Kyllo

Sexo : masculino

Ocupación : blader

Beyblade : storm Leon

Familiares : kyoya ( padre) hikaru ( madre) karu ( hermana mayor )

Atackes : león feroz hace que el oponente se asuste momentaria mente

León de fuego lansa fuengo mientras

Y su maniobra especial es león del viento humeante hace que el bey tenga mas poder y agá una figura del león mientras el oponente se quema.

Personalidad : rudo amibisioso ( en ganarle agindoka)

Karu

Sexo : femenino

Familiares : kyoya ( padre) hikaru ( madre ) kyllo ( hermano menor )

Ocupación : mecánica

Beyblade : Thunder Aquario

Atackes : surf hace una ola y surfea y su maniobra especial es atacke del aquiario sin control hace maremotos sin control

Personalidad : es amable y tranquila excepto cuando se enoja que puede llegar a matar

Rosa

Sexo : femenino

Familiares : max ( padre ) roxsan ( madre )

Ocupación : blader

Beyblade : thunder scorpio

Atackes : maniobra especial scorpio de agua inunda al bey lo protege mientras atacka al otro , scorpion de la muerte atacka sin piedad desde arriba

Personalidad : amorosa , amigable y ruda ( cuando se enoja )

Ken

Sexo : masculino

Familiares : kenta ( padre )

Ocupación : blader

Beyblade : dark sagitario

Atackes : garras de fuego quema al oponente con garras y salto alto de sagitario salta ensima del oponente maniobra especial ( no tiene )

Personalidad : amigable y tímido

Gindoka

Sexo : femenino

Familiares : ginga ( padre ) madoka ( madre )

Ocupacio : mecánica

Beyblade : rock pegasus

Atackes : roca del pegaso tira rocas como loco maniobra especial pegasus destructor destrulle todo a su paso

Personalidad : amable y ruda ( general mente xd)

Bana

Sexo : femenino

Familiares : benkey ( padre)

Ocupacio : blader

Beyblade : thunder bull

Atackes : destructor destrulle todo lo de atrás

Personalidad : amable

Yungi

Sexo : masculino

Familiares : yu ( padre )

Ocupación : blader

Beyblade : storm libra

Atackes : zona destructora y onda sonora

Personalidad : jugueton ( en beyblade quiere divertirse)

Tsusa

Sexo : masculino

Familiares : tsubasa ( padre )

Ocupacion : blader

Beyblade : vulcano Eagle

Atackes : Eagle destructor destrulle todo desde arriba, maniobra especial Eagle sonora hace ondas sonoras desde arriba

Personalidad : amable e inteligente


	2. Chapter 2

Torneo en equipos primera ronda

Kyllo : gindoka, pelea

Gindoka : esta bien

Kyllo : 3

Gindoka : 2

Kyllo y gindoka : 1 , let it rip

Kyllo : leon de fuego

Gindoka : Pegasus destructor

Kyllo : perdi

Gindoka : soy mecánica y tu blader y te gano ja

Yungi : miren hay un torneo en equipos

Kyllo : ja ( conquien sere )

Yungi : los equipos los elijen ellos según el tipo de blader

-en el torneo-

Dj : el equipo numero 1 es karu y bana, el segundo yungi y killo…..

-primera ronda-

Kyllo : maniobra especial león del viento humeante

Yungi : zona destructora

-ganaron-

Dj : el equipo yungi , kyllo gana de un atacke

-primera ronda 2 pelea-

Karu : surf

Bana : destructor

Oponente : zona del rayo

-perdieron bana y karu-

Karu : quien eres

Oponente : mellamo nali hijo de nail

Kyllo : entonces tu papa conoce a mi papa

Nali : si, por eso entre te tengo que decir algo y a tu papa

Kyllo : nos vemos en la siguiente ronda


	3. Chapter 3

Segunda ronda ,mensaje importante y tercera ronda

Dj : esta es la 2 ronda , el equipo kyllo, yungi contra el equipo nali , dam

Kyllo : maniobra especial león del viento humeante

Nali : maniobra especial orushus del fuego destructor

Dam : garra metalica

Yungi : onda sonora

Dj : el bey de kyllo y de dam ya no giran es un empate

Yungi : nos vemos después ,ha vamos, storm libra

Nali : nos vemos ,hay que entrenar thunder orushus

En casa de kyllo-

Nali : kyllo estas hay

Kyllo : pasa

Nali : mi papa nececita al equipo unido de nuevo

Kyllo : ok , le dire

Kyoya : nali , como estas , ya escuche nail nececita ayuda he

Nali : si

En al estadium-

Yungi : onda sonora

Nali : orushus garra del rey

Yungi : haaaaaaaaaa, libra

Cayo desmallado-

Kyllo: yungi

Kyoya : ha el viaje es haora

Nali : ( ultima ronda , si)

En la ultima ronda-

Nali : dam haora

Nali y dam : maniobra especial conjunta orushus del metal ardiente

Dj : el equipo nali, dam ganan el torneo


	4. Chapter 4

El campeonato mundial

Kyllo: ( no puede ser , como tardan tanto gan gan galaxi y gua hiel fang , en enterarse , almenos escalibur y one ju shon se enteraron a tiempo )

Gindoka : kyllo , únete a yungi , rosa y tsuba

Kyllo : si, solo si no soy sustituto

Gindoka : no nolo seras será rosa

Kyllo : cuenta con migo

Yungi : van ha haber 3 equipos japoneces

Kyllo : gan gan galaxi, nosotros y el de nuestros amigos bana, karu,ken no

Rosa : exacto

Tsuba : kyllo eres el miembro numero 2

Yungi : y tu el 3 , y yo el 1

Rosa : yo la 4 y gindoka va hacer la mecánica ( miembro de apoyo )

Kyllo : aun no entiendo algo

Yungi : que

Kyllo : mi hermana es mecánica no

Yungi : si es que nali y dam son el miembr ken es el 3 bana es el 4 y karu es el miembro de apollo

Kyllo : ( como se llamaran)

Yungi : nuestro equipo se llama galactic beys y el de ellos destruc beys

Kyoya y ginga : suerte

Kyllo y gindoka: gracias

Tsubasa : tsuba pa suerte

Tsubasa : enfrentémonos en la ronda final

Kyoya : hijo llega al final del campeonato te ganare hay

Kyllo : yo te ganare , nos vemos en unos meses

Kyoya : si

Se fueron , en estados unidos-

Masamune : si ginga ire , toby ,zeo sigan entrenando

Zeo : si adiós

Masamune : adiós

Se fueron a rusia-

Nail : kyoya , de nuevo el campeonato mundial genial no

Kyoya : prometamos , luchar contra nuestros hijos

Todos : si

Benkey : ( bana , suerte)

En china-

Shaoshin : ganaremos contra galactic beys primero no

Dashan : no , será contra destruc beys

Shijun : ja será pan comido

Mey mey : ganaremos

En España-

Kyllo : yo sere el primero , luego tsuba y luego yungi y rosa

Yungi y rosa : porque juntos

Kyllo : será en equipo

Yungi : okay

Rosa : porque nosotros

Kyllo : porque tu tienes un bey de atacke y yungi de equilibrio

Rosa : y nos será ma facial atacar , ganar o empatar

Kyllo : exacto

Tsuba : ( sere contra longa, es muy fuerte , me pregunto si podre vencerlo )

La primera batalla

Kyllo : león feroz

Rig : granda

Kyllo : maniobra especial león del viento humeante

Dj : kyllo lleva la ventaja

Rig : granada de piedra

Kyllo : león de fuego

Dj : la ronda termina , kyllo gana

Kyllo : ( gane si)

Segunda batalla

Tsusa : Eagle destructor

Longa : intercéptalo

Tsusa : no puede ser fallo

Tsusa : Eagle sonora

Longa : esfera del demonio

Tsusa : perdi nooooooooo

Tercera batalla

Rosa : scorpio de la muerte

Yungi : onda sonora

Lagop : aquario gran roca de la muerte

Yungi : libra , protege a scorpio con zona destructora

Pocs : eso nunca virgo espada del rey

Dj : libra y virgo ya no pueden luchar

Rosa : scorpio de agua

Dj : aquario ya no puede pelear gana scorpio , pasan a la siguiente ronda galactic beys


End file.
